<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blessed_madara.png by SlickBelt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127982">blessed_madara.png</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickBelt/pseuds/SlickBelt'>SlickBelt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blessed_konoha.gif [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genjutsu, Gloves, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sharingan, Sibling Incest, Soup, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlickBelt/pseuds/SlickBelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara returns from an extended mission to discover not one, but two Senjus have been fucking his baby brother. Including the one he has been in love with for half of his life.<br/>[Sequel to blessed_izuna.jpg]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blessed_konoha.gif [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to blessed_izuna.jpg, so please read that one first! This story picks up where that one left off, but with Madara as the focus. Includes all pairing combinations.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who left support on that, by the way! I wouldn't have finished this without you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuna slinks his fingers through the thick black tresses of his brother's hair, a content hum reverberating in his chest while he gently raises a tuft up to his lips. "You need to get better about doing this on your own, aniki." Izuna drops the strands back to Madara's back and sifts his fingers through the dense mane. "How long did it take me to untangle all of that? You're lucky I enjoy this."</p><p>"You're the one who wanted me to grow my hair out." Madara turns on his futon to get a better look at his brother seated next to him. "If you don't like it, I can always cut it off..." Madara smirks at the over-dramatic pout Izuna directs towards him. Adorable.</p><p>Madara jerks Izuna's arm, pulling him gracelessly into his lap head-first. "Aniki!" Izuna laughs, rolling so that his shoulder blades rest on Madara's thighs.</p><p>"Turn around, I want to brush your hair," Madara says, nudging Izuna's cheek with the hairbrush.</p><p>"My hair isn't tangled." Izuna turns onto his side anyway, facing away from his brother.</p><p>Madara removes the hairtie from the base of Izuna's ponytail, casting the thick cord aside before smoothing Izuna's hair out with his fingers. "I don't get the way you cut this," his hands travel to the top of Izuna's head to tousle the shorter locks. "Why not grow it all out?" Izuna huffs.</p><p>"You just don't get it. Nobody does." Izuna tries to look up at Madara while he speaks but his head is held in place, a short sigh substituting his efforts. "It's like... well basically, I can hide the long part in my robes or my armor so that it looks like my hair is short. But then I can pull it out like BAM, I actually have long hair!" Madara watches Izuna's hands wave, absent-mindedly spreading out the hair in his lap.</p><p>"It never looks like you have long hair, though. At least not from the front." Madara ruffles Izuna's bangs.</p><p>"Well then, it's more like..." Izuna slaps his hand down on the floor. "Business in the front, party in the back...?" Madara tilts his head, brows knitting together in contemplation.</p><p>"What does long hair have anything to do with parties?" He clicks his tongue. "Well, now that I think about it, Tobirama is the only person I know with short hair. So it checks out." Madara tugs on Izuna's hair gently before his fingers nestle in, gingerly scratching at the scalp.</p><p>Izuna hums in satisfaction. "You know others, you just don't pay attention." Izuna yawns, and Madara can't resist the corners of his mouth upturning into a fond smile. Izuna had been right when he said that his hair wasn't tangled, but Madara is enjoying this too much to stop just yet. "Your hair isn't all one length either, you know," Izuna murmurs, his voice growing quiet to Madara's touches. "You let me layer it. Remember? That's why it's so... fwoosh... mmhm." Madara chuckles at Izuna's choice in wording, rubbing circles behind his little brother's ear.</p><p>"Right, for 'volume'." Madara's fingers travel halfway down the long part of Izuna's hair before stopping abruptly, a mark that peeks out from behind Izuna's collar catching his eye. He shifts to move the collar, ignoring the disappointed hum Izuna makes when he stops playing with his hair. "These are..." Madara's eyes narrow at the marks, well aware of their... sexual implications. "Who did this?" He asks, a hand resting on Izuna's neck to let him know what he was referring to.</p><p>Izuna is still lax in Madara's lap, yawning again before he mumbles a response. "Hashirama." Madara's jaw clenches.</p><p>"Okay," Madara says, willing down any additional thoughts as he returns to massaging Izuna's scalp. That's fine. Izuna deserves the best, and if Hashirama isn't the best... Madara doesn't know who is. Maybe Izuna should have gone with second best or something - considering Hashirama is the man Madara has been in love with since he was a preteen - but this is fine.</p><p>The two sit in silence for a good twenty minutes before Madara announces that he has a lot of work to do and makes his leave. Izuna <i>does</i> have a lot of work to do today, so he doesn't protest despite how much he was enjoying the tranquility.</p><p>Madara isn't sure what force drives him to react in a way befitting a petulant child, but he's knocking on Tobirama's door before he has time to properly think everything through. Not even <i>properly</i> - Madara hasn't thought the information through at all, nor does he have a plan for the impending leisure time.</p><p>°°°</p><p>"Oh," Tobirama says, ostensibly surprised by the fact Madara is who he opens his door to. "Does everyone know where I live, or...?"</p><p>Madara hums. "There are three residential houses that are this close to the academy, and out of those, this one is the most isolated." Tobirama frowns, and Madara clears his throat before continuing. "Besides, I may not be as good as my brother at sensing, but your chakra signature isn't exactly subtle when you're... experimenting. So I've noticed it before."</p><p>"Right, well..." Tobirama's arms cross over his chest while his eyes drag down Madara's form, and Madara is wondering when exactly it was that the younger Senju grew taller than him. It's barely noticeable... at least, it's barely noticeable when Tobirama isn't assessing him with such a cocksure look on his face. Not that Madara can complain about Tobirama's insufferable attitude in his <i>own</i> home. "Am I needed somewhere?"</p><p>"No," Madara says - perhaps too quickly. "I wanted to visit." Tobirama continues to stare for a moment before he sways to the side, opening his door wide enough for Madara to enter.</p><p>"Don't break anything." Tobirama turns to walk away as he enters, and Madara finds it relieving that Tobirama doesn't ask why <i>Madara</i> would ever visit him. After all, even Madara doesn't have an answer for that question. "Have you eaten?" Tobirama's voice comes from the room over, and Madara can only assume that's where his kitchen is while he kicks his shoes off by the door.</p><p>"Is that an offer?" Madara asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the wall that divides them. Tobirama wouldn't <i>cook</i> for him... would he?</p><p>Tobirama peers back into the entry room. "I won't poison you," Tobirama tilts his head, eyes drifting up in contemplation. "Probably."</p><p>Madara chuckles. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I was cooking," Tobirama squints. "I was cooking when you knocked. You like kabayaki... right?"</p><p>"Eel?"</p><p>"No, trout." Tobirama glances into the kitchen and back out at Madara. "I caught it this morning."</p><p>"Sure." Madara nods curtly, fidgeting with the inner hem of his robe. Something is unsettling about Tobirama's hospitality. It's like he's been caught in an uncharacteristically good mood... or maybe Madara is bias and typically ignores his positive traits. Madara waits for Tobirama to duck away before speaking up again, preferring it when he couldn't actually see the man. "Is this your usual routine?"</p><p>"When I have time."</p><p>"Do you have time often?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh." Madara gives up conversation, opting to wait for Tobirama to finish cooking and set plated fish down in front of them both. "Thank you." Madara fidgets awkwardly. "For the food."</p><p>Tobirama eyes Madara carefully while taking a bite, and it's in that moment that Madara understands why he's decided to come here.</p><p>Madara is and has always been secretive about his true feelings for Hashirama - he's certain that Izuna had been unaware of them when he... when he did whatever it is that he did, Madara isn't privy to the details. Izuna, on the other hand, had always been open with Madara on the subject of his feelings. Madara knows that Izuna has had feelings for <i>Tobirama</i> for many years - he'd lectured him for it several times in the past - so how is it that Izuna ended up with the guy's brother...?</p><p>Maybe it's the same reason Madara wound up here today.</p><p>The fish is good.</p><p>Tobirama is being friendly, and as Madara's eyes trail across the Senju's broad frame he begins to understand that he's is just as desirable as his older brother.</p><p>Madara instantly changes his mind on this weird, spiteful idea that he has - to get back at Izuna for screwing the man of his dreams by... doing the same - he changes his mind because he knows it's <i>not</i> the same. Izuna <i>didn't know.</i> Besides... in what twisted dimension would Tobirama ever agree to that?</p><p>"Madara," Tobirama says, snapping Madara out of his thoughts. "Can I ask you a personal question?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Tobirama takes another bite of his fish. "Are you gay?" Madara splutters, clasping a hand over his mouth to make sure he doesn't spit anything out.</p><p>"I forgot you're almost as bad as Izuna," Madara says, swallowing thickly. "I prefer talking to your brother. Just so you know."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand why you'd come here." Madara frowns.</p><p>"Do people often visit you because they're gay?" He narrows his eyes at Tobirama. "Do you run some business here that I should be aware of...?"</p><p>"Do you want me to?" Tobirama mimicks his expression. "Is there a reason you 'should be aware of' that?"</p><p>Madara closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I take interest in men, but that has nothing to do with me coming here. Don't flatter yourself." It's a lie, but Tobirama doesn't need to know. "I just wanted to check in. Make sure you aren't holding any Uchihas hostage or stabbing their brothers or whatever."</p><p>"That was one time," Tobirama says, and Madara gives him a sharp glare. "Well it wasn't, but you're not less guilty." Madara laughs incredulously.</p><p>"Uhh yeah I am, I've never stabbed an Uchiha nor held one hostage." He grins, knowing full well what Tobirama had actually meant. "Anyway. I actually..." His eye twitches. "Don't hate you. And your cooking is... adequate."</p><p>Tobirama grins. "Why, thank you. Your company could be worse."</p><p>It may be impolite to leave immediately after eating, but when Madara finds himself struggling to rip his eyes from Tobirama's more desirable traits he doesn't feel like he's left much choice. It's wrong to blame Tobirama for wearing such tight clothing, but... would it kill him to dress more like his older brother? After all, Izuna essentially wears the same thing as himself. Sure, the only difference between Hashirama's casual clothing and Tobirama's is the fit, but... okay, he doesn't actually have a defense here, he's just having some kind of Tobirama-specific awakening and is struggling to cope. Maybe if Senjus weren't so hot, this wouldn't be an issue.</p><p>Relieving some tension may be the best immediate - albiet temporary - solution to Madara's ailment. Izuna said he would be gone all day, so Madara is free to take his time. Which is great! Madara rarely jacks off, so it's important to him that he makes it worthwhile.</p><p>The first thing he does is sneak into Izuna's room and snatch the lubricant out of his wardrobe. Izuna hasn't noticed that his brother has been using it yet - likely because they both rarely ever do this - and it's easier than buying his own. Definitely not like sharing a toy or something, it's just lube! And Madara has his own toy - his own butt plug - it's in his own wardrobe, and he grabs that too.</p><p>He doesn't bother stripping his clothes off before he gets started. Once he's on his futon on all fours he drops his pants to his knees and drapes the back of his robe over to one side, ducking his head down as he reaches behind himself with slicked fingers. He has his first finger down to the knuckle when he takes a deep breath, pinching his eyes shut so that he can envision something appealing. It would be Hashirama, of course. It has to be Hashirama; Madara doesn't trust anyone else with this level of intimacy. Hashirama would work him open like this. Hashirama would twist and curl his fingers around inside Madara's sensitive heat until Madara <i>begged</i> him for something bigger.</p><p>And Madara would. Hashirama would comply.</p><p>The butt plug is of medium size, and Madara takes his time sliding the lube-coated toy into himself. It's a process that he takes great pleasure in - especially when the image of Hashirama doing it fills his thoughts. Whether it's Hashirama's cock or Hashirama using the plug on him... well, they're both tantalizing thoughts, but this time he's picturing that it's Hashirama's cock.</p><p>Madara's jaw goes slack when the plug rubs against something <i>delightful</i>, his breath wavering while the image of Hashirama bending over him from behind twists into one of Tobirama - just for a moment. Then it's Hashirama again while Madara rotates the plug at the base, taking pleasure in it's fullness.</p><p>But what if Tobirama is there...? Maybe both of them. Madara straightens his back and sits up onto his knees, allowing himself to slouch backwards into his own hand while he wriggles the plug around inside of himself. He eases the plug out half way and then pushes it back in, gasping at the feeling while his untouched cock twitches against his navel. Tobirama could be behind him, Hashirama holding him from the front. Maybe they could press their cocks together underneath him while preparing him to take both - Madara isn't experienced enough for that... yet.</p><p>It's in that moment Madara feels someone familiar approaching - no. Fuck! If Madara was any more lost in thought he wouldn't have noticed, but he undoubtedly senses Izuna a few paces outside of the house. That bitch. He's supposed to be gone for longer!</p><p>Pressed for time, Madara hastily pulls his pants up over his shame and presses his erection into the waistband, throwing his pillow over the bottle of lube and scrambling to his feet just in time to hear the door open.</p><p>"Anikiiiii! I know you're home!" Something clatters to the floor in the entry room that Madara numbly recognizes as either a bag or shoes, perhaps both. "I wanna complain about the meeting." Izuna peers into Madara's room as he says this, his bright eyes melting Madara's heart as soon as he meets them. "Aniki!" Izuna bounces in the room, his head tilting cutely.</p><p>Madara's face flares up and he hates - absolutely <i>detests</i> - the way that his cock throbs at the knowledge that Izuna is speaking to him entirely unaware of the fact he has a plug imbedded in his ass. It shifts against him intensely as he takes a step forwards, forcing a grimace while he tries to keep composed in front of his <i>innocent little brother.</i> "Izuna...! You're home early." Madara smiles, and Izuna hums in confirmation.</p><p>"A little, yeah. Things didn't go to plan so my third and fourth meetings were cancelled, which is why I want to complain about it. But <i>first!"</i> Izuna treads closer and Madara gulps, internally scolding himself for the fact he's only gotten <i>harder</i> since Izuna has entered the room. "Hm... are you okay, actually? You look feverish."</p><p>"I'm fine." Madara sharply inhales when Izuna places a hand on his forehead. Izuna sulks.</p><p>"You don't feel fine, aniki. Come here." Izuna tightly wraps his arms around Madara's abdomen while snuggling his face into the collar of his robe. Madara's breathing halts, his hands instinctively grabbing Izuna by the hips to stop his lower half from coming any closer. "Aniki," Izuna smiles against Madara's chest and he can only hope that Izuna can't feel how impossibly fast his heart is racing. "Come on, let me love you!" Madara squeezes Izuna's hips while pushing him away, promtping the younger Uchiha to pout up at him. "You love my hugs, what's gotten into you?"</p><p>Madara's grip loosens as he tries wording an explanation. "I just- st-stop, Izuna-!" Izuna is flush against him before he has a chance to catch him, the unexpected pressure of Izuna's hips rocking into his already leaking cock bringing him dreadfully close to release. He doesn't dare move, terrified that any slight shift will push him over the edge in front of - no, <i>on</i> his little brother.</p><p>"A... Aniki?" Izuna's hands idle on Madara's back briefly before edging down, the delicate pressure of Izuna's palms running along Madara's waist making his breath catch. Madara dreads the horrified expression Izuna must be wearing, and is thankful that he can't see it as long as Izuna's head remains dipped against his collar. "You're..." Izuna's fingers drift lower and slide scandalously into the cleft of Madara's ass, sharply retracting when they connect with the toy buried there. "I'm sorry!"</p><p>Izuna shoves himself off Madara and stumbles back a few paces, allowing Madara to see his face. He is horrified - that's for sure - but certainly more embarrassed than he is disgusted by Madara's state. Madara has never seen Izuna this flustered before, his face bright red and eyes blown wide with shock. "It's okay," is all Madara can manage, willing the floor to swallow him whole. His stomach drops when he notices Izuna's sharingan whir on, did he - did he just traumatize his brother??</p><p>"It's okay," Izuna echoes, averting his gaze to the door. "I'm going to... go. I'll uhh..." Izuna shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head before turning back towards Madara with a determined gaze. "Finish up here and meet me in the market. We'll have dinner and pretend this never happened. Okay?" Madara nods as the offer registers in his mind, not worried about his lack of an appetite in the moment.</p><p>Izuna departs as quickly as he came, leaving Madara to sink back onto his futon in dismay. This movement causes the plug inside of him to shift in a manner that forces him to bite back a moan, panting as he wonders how he's so unbelievably close to coming undone after such a humiliating encounter. He leans back warily, driving his hips up to give himself enough space to release his aching erection from the confines of his waistband.</p><p>Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Madara is berating at himself in utter dismay as he takes himself in hand while thinking of the way Izuna's fingers trailed down his back. He thinks for a moment about how Izuna had pulled away and replaces it with the false imagery of Izuna gripping his ass and pulling him closer, grinding into Madara's cock - aware of what he's doing to his aniki. He imagines Izuna pulling his pants down and fucking him with the toy buried there, promising to replace it with his own cock if Madara behaves.</p><p>It's not until after the orgasm rips through him - streaks of cum soiling his robe - that Madara has the mental clarity required to process the repercussions of this particular fantasy.</p><p>How is he supposed to face Izuna at dinner after this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Madara's surprise, after the initial awkwardness had subsided, having dinner with Izuna restored their relationship to it's regular level of confidence. It was a pleasant evening. Madara enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Now, Madara is once again wishing for the denizens of planet Earth to swallow him up like the tasty morsel that he is. To spare him from the morbid curiosity that led him to this point.</p>
<p>Madara can't tell you how he wound up by Hashirama's window, hiding his chakra signature as he peers in through the brush. He can't tell you because he doesn't know himself, but he can (shamefully) tell you why he has chosen to remain here. It seems as though Izuna really has been having... relations. With Hashirama.</p>
<p>When Madara first started peeking in through the window, the two were seated innocently next to each other on Hashirama's futon. Now they are having a full-blown make-out session that <i>surely</i> should not have any witnesses, but Madara can't tear his eyes from the sight.</p>
<p>Madara is too entranced by Izuna's hand snaking into Hashirama's pants to immediately notice his own sharingan flickering on, but becomes idly aware of it when he feels his control over hiding his chakra signature slipping. Hashirama and Izuna seem too heated to detect chakra right now... it's okay to leave the sharingan on. It's just a natural reaction to arousal, it would be wrong to suppress it. It's not like he <i>wants</i> to commit every second of this encounter to memory. And even if he <i>did</i> want to, it's because his nearly lifelong love interest is involved. Madara does <i>not</i> want to have the image of his little brother in the throes of pleasure forever etched into his photographic memory. He's just willing to suffer through that. For Hashirama.</p>
<p>Despite the vigorous make-out session and his hand on Hashirama's arousal, Izuna is still calm and collected. In an apparent attempt to remedy this, Hashirama begins palming Izuna's crotch, slipping his fingers into the Uchiha's waistband. Madara bites his lip and tries to steady his breathing, leaning forwards mere inches as if that would help him get a clearer look. "Enjoying the view?" Madara freezes when the calm tone hits his ear, a hand making its way onto his shoulder with a muffled pap as Tobirama leans in <i>way too close</i> to his ear.</p>
<p>Madara, desperately not wanting to be overheard by the two indoors, speaks as quietly as he can. "I was just... passing by."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Madara can <i>hear</i> Tobirama's amusement. "So I guess you stuck around to keep an eye on your brother, then? To make sure he's okay?" Madara looks over his shoulder, shooting Tobirama an unimpressed scowl. The younger Senju simply raises his eyebrows, a mocking smile dancing on his lips. "Your sharingan...?"</p>
<p>"Shut up." Madara squints. "Why are <i>you</i> here, anyway?" Tobirama hums, brazenly gazing in through the window.</p>
<p>"Aside from the fact I sensed you ogling them from halfway across the village, I'm actually their third." Tobirama turns his piercing gaze towards Madara. "I don't think they would be opposed to a fourth."</p>
<p>It takes Madara a long moment of staring to process the fact Tobirama is <i>making an offer.</i> Specifically an offer for a <i>foursome.</i> With both of their brothers. "Izuna," Madara's voice stalls, quickly glancing inside before meeting Tobirama's eyes again. "He would be opposed."</p>
<p>Tobirama shifts away to give Madara more space. "I wasn't opposed to doing this with anija, and it was your brother's idea. He has an open mind." Tobirama glances up in thought before chuckling at what Madara assumes to be a memory. "You know, I actually remember him saying something along the lines of... 'who wouldn't fuck Madara,' just a couple days ago." Madara glowers at the claim.</p>
<p>"You're lying. What would that even be a reply to?"</p>
<p>"Do you want to fuck your brother, Madara?"</p>
<p>"I do not."</p>
<p>Tobirama scoffs. "So you don't want to come in with me?" He leans closer, a wicked glint in his eyes. "It's up to you, Madara. I don't think they will oppose."</p>
<p>Madara thrums his fingers against his thigh while making a decision. Did Izuna really say that...? "If..." Madara huffs. "If you ask <i>for</i> me." Madara levels his gaze with Tobirama's, composing himself in his regular manner. "Not because I can't, I just don't want to seem like..." Madara smirks, poking Tobirama square in the chest. "Some kind of eager brotherfucker, or something." He gestures around Tobirama's head for emphasis, drawing out a puff of laughter.</p>
<p>"Izuna already made that joke." Madara's face falls.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really. Come on." Tobirama grabs Madara's hand, dragging him towards the front of Hashirama's house. "I wasn't told to knock, but you're here... then again, you were already watching them for a - hey!" Madara pushes the door open, disregarding Tobirama's train of thought. He trails in after Madara, and the two are immediately visible from Hashirama's room due to it's proximity to the entry.</p>
<p>"A- what? Aniki?" Izuna shifts his robe in an attempt to cover where Hashirama's hand has entered the front of his waistband. Hashirama is behind Izuna with his hands wrapped around his torso, and he appears delighted by the intrusion.</p>
<p>"Madara!" Hashirama grins dumbly, his face reddening. "Did you want to, uhh," he pauses, looking down at the flustered Uchiha in his arms. "Oh. Hm."</p>
<p>"Madara wants to join," Tobirama says, slapping Madara on the back. "If Izuna is comfortable with it." Tobirama doesn't bother questioning Hashirama's comfort, which makes Madara's heart do some kind of... flippy thing. Was Hashirama always this eager...?</p>
<p>"I uh," Izuna clears his throat, placing his palm over where Hashirama's hand rests inside of his pants. "I don't mind if he's here." Hashirama's face brightens, arm shifting in a way that has Izuna gasping</p>
<p>Madara and Tobirama remove their shoes before joining the other two in the bedroom, Tobirama halting Madara with hands on his shoulders. "I would like to mention," Tobirama says, not even sparing Madara's warning glare a glance. "You've had yourselves a voyeur since you started. He was using his sharingan, too." Madara wishes he could kill Tobirama with his eyes. Well, that's entirely possible, but now's not a good time.</p>
<p>"You're saying... aniki was...?" Izuna blinks in bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Yes. I caught him peeping and decided to bring him in." Madara has never scowled harder at someone in his life.</p>
<p>Hashirama laughs and moves the hand in Izuna's waistband sharply, a strangled moan slipping past Izuna's lips in the process. "Izuna <i>really</i> likes that, Madara. You finally got him hard." Hashirama's voice lowers, his mouth brushing against Izuna's ear. "Do you want him to watch...?"</p>
<p>Izuna is just as flushed as he was when he 'interrupted' Madara. "I..." He turns his face down, attempting to hide behind his collar. "If that's what ends up happening. I'm okay with it."</p>
<p>Tobirama relinquishes Madara's shoulders. "I have an idea."</p>
<p>"Your ideas suck," Madara says, his eyes dragging up and down the insufferable Senju resentfully. "Get on your knees."</p>
<p>Tobirama shoots Madara a taunting smile. "That was my idea, actually. I'll take care of you while you watch them, how does that sound?" Madara bites his lip. He's tempted to look away but keeps his eyes fixed on Tobirama's.</p>
<p>"Your ideas are... adequate."</p>
<p>"Just like my cooking, then?" Tobirama encourages Madara to sit down on the tatami mat, laying flat in front of him so that Madara has a clear view of their brothers. Madara licks his lips, loosely ruffling Tobirama's hair with his fingertips. This hair won't get in the way. Maybe that's why Izuna has his like...? No, that's silly.</p>
<p>Tobirama tugs Madara's waistband down enough to release his half-hard cock from his pants. "Nice," Tobirama says, running his fingers up the underside of Madara's length. "Don't mind me." His cheek presses against Madara's cock, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips. "Just watch them."</p>
<p>Not wanting to come off as <i>too</i> into what Tobirama is doing, Madara rips his eyes away from the sight in his lap in favor of Hashirama. Just Hashirama... yeah.</p>
<p>Though, Izuna had discarded his pants at some point while Madara was distracted and is on all fours, so he's quite the sight. By contrast, Hashirama is fully clothed and kneading his hand up one of Izuna's thighs while massaging slicked fingers over his hole. "That feels nice," Izuna says, and Madara has to bite his lip to suppress a reaction when he feels a wet heat envelope the head of his cock.</p>
<p>Finding it too difficult to resist, Madara's eyes shift down into his lap. It's startling to catch Tobirama's heated gaze staring up at him while his mouth shrouds his length, but it's also... <i>hot.</i> "Did you ever picture yourself here?" Madara asks, tugging on Tobirama's hair to guide him off his cock. A tantalizing strand of saliva follows his mouth as he pulls away, and Madara wets his lips as Tobirama swipes it off with a thumb.</p>
<p>"Wrong brother, but I'm not complaining." Tobirama runs the saliva coated thumb up Madara's length, eliciting a shudder. "You should be watching them." Madara is thankful that his sharingan is still on, because the way Tobirama holds eye contact while once again wrapping his lips around Madara's cock is an image he never wants to forget.</p>
<p>Hashirama's slick finger sliding into Izuna's ass is also an image that Madara never wants to forget, whether he admits it or not. Izuna takes a sharp breath and Hashirama's hand stalls, placing the other gently on the small of Izuna's back. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Izuna says, nestling his head into his arms.  "It just doesn't feel how I expected it to." Madara squints, his grip on Tobirama's hair tightening to stall his movements.</p>
<p>"It's always strange at first, but it gets better," Hashirama reassures, pressing in a little further.</p>
<p>Tobirama grunts at Madara's intensifying clutch in his hair and pulls off his cock, batting his hand away. "What's your deal?" The question is loud enough to attract the attention of their brothers, much to Madara's dismay.</p>
<p>Madara clenches his jaw and averts his gaze to the side. "Izuna, have you..." He huffs. There's no delicate way to ask Hashirama if he's taking his brother's ass virginity, but it seems obvious, so Madara continues under the assumption that he is. "You've never... so, I just." Madara turns a sharp eye towards Hashirama, who flinches under the flippant look. "I just don't know if I trust him to make it good for you. That's all." Hashirama raises an eyebrow at this abrupt accusation.</p>
<p>Izuna's head rises from it's position in his arms to stare at Madara, a puzzled look etched onto his features. "You don't trust... Hashirama?" Izuna turns his sights on Tobirama. "Then...? Oh - ah." Izuna's face scrunches up as Hashirama pulls his finger out, pointing it quizzically in Madara's direction with a taunting spark in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Madara," Hashirama says, watching Madara's face redden in knowing anticipation. "Who is one person you would trust with your brother...? Besides yourself." Madara can't look anyone in the eye, heat burning the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see now," Tobirama says, amusement clear in his tone.</p>
<p>Izuna looks around at the other three in confusion. "I don't see. Who does aniki..." Izuna's eyes widen a couple fractions. "Aniki?" The Uchihas lock eyes momentarily, Izuna's face flushing bright red before he buries it back into his arms.</p>
<p>Hashirama leans over to level his head with Izuna's. "Would you be okay with that... Izuna?" Izuna shudders, murmuring something Madara doesn't quite pick up on. Tobirama rolls into a sitting position.</p>
<p>"Change of plans, then?" Tobirama chuckles. "I should have known - ow!" Tobirama rubs the back of his head after Madara punches him.</p>
<p>"He says it's okay, Madara. If you want to," Hashirama says, shifting away from Izuna.</p>
<p>And so they trade places, Madara kneeling behind Izuna while Hashirama fucks off with the other Senju for now. Izuna's comfort is what's important.</p>
<p>"Aniki." Izuna looks over his shoulder at Madara, watching carefully as Madara pours lube into his still-gloved hand. "You're... wearing those?" Madara glances up but quickly averts his eyes back into his palm.</p>
<p>"Is that a problem?"</p>
<p>"No." Izuna ducks back into his arms. "Just unexpected."</p>
<p>Izuna tenses when the fabric of Madara's gloves makes contact with his entrance, prompting Madara to lean over him and press a gentle kiss into the small of his back. "Izuna... relax. I've got you." Madara bites back the urge to remind Izuna that his aniki will always take care of him, afraid to make Izuna uncomfortable... and afraid to ruin the sentiment that line holds when not being used in a sexual environment.</p>
<p>"Aniki... I trust you." Madara feels Izuna relax against his fingers as he presses into him. He doesn't want to admit how his heart skips - how he wants to turn his little brother over and hold him close, kiss him... see that affectionate gaze twist in pleasure while they make love.</p>
<p>Madara presses in further, adding more lube when it starts to soak into his gloves. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop," Madara says, sliding his free hand over Izuna's back.</p>
<p>"I want more, faster," Izuna says, pushing up against Madara's fingers. "I want it to feel good, aniki. Your uh... your gloves, I don't mind them, but I." Izuna forces himself to relax again as he tenses unconsciously, picking his head up. "I cleaned really well beforehand, so you shouldn't be worried. You don't need them, I mean. You can keep using them though... if that's what you want." Madara leans back and allows his eyes to fix themselves on his fingers sliding into Izuna, his own arousal building at the sight.</p>
<p>"I just... like them." It's an understatement, but Madara greatly prefers the sight with them on. "Just relax. I'll make you feel good." His fingers bottom out and curl, and he hopes that Izuna's heavier breathing is a good sign.</p>
<p>Izuna presses up against Madara's hand again. "I've never done this before, it's not what I expected. I don't hate it, it's... the feeling aside, actually the feeling is kind of weird still, but the uh... hahh." Madara twists his fingers and pulls them out halfway before pushing them in again. "It's the fact that aniki's... that- that you're... inside." Madara's cock twitches with interest in the sentiment, but he remains focused on working his fingers into his brother. "I always top though. I mean, I don't always dominate, but I've never had anything inside of me. Even my fingers, so. It's new, like I'm not normally this subby in the bedroom, and honestly it's a little embarassing that the first time you see me in a sexual position it's - aahn-aniki-!" Izuna moans when Madara pulls on his ponytail to shut him up, much to Madara's initial surprise.</p>
<p>"Don't be embarrassed, it's..." Madara blinks, taking in how Izuna worded that. The <i>first</i> time Madara sees him like this...? So he's welcome for more. "You look hot."</p>
<p>Madara has almost forgotten about the Senjus in the room until he hears Hashirama laughing, and looks over to see the two grinding into each other - Tobirama's hands are in the back of Hashirama's pants in a display that, generally, is more hot than it is amusing, so it must've been something one of them said. "Wow," Tobirama says, smiling into a brief kiss. "You were going to top, but you still had this, huh?" Hashirama gasps while Tobirama shifts his arm inside of his pants, pulling out a butt plug - similar in make to Madara's own. "Was this a placeholder for me, then?" Madara flushes, turning back to his own brother. He was so caught up being overwhelmed and aroused by the situation to comprehend the fact the two Senju brothers <i>fuck,</i> which makes him feel a little less ashamed by his own arousal.</p>
<p>"Izuna, can you turn over?" He asks, removing his fingers. Izuna does so without question, peering up at his brother with the fondness he had hoped for. He hikes Izuna's legs up around his waist and massages his hole with his fingers again, looking over at the Senjus. "Hashirama, Tobirama. Do that over here."</p>
<p>"Do what, exactly?" Tobirama teases, and Madara scoffs.</p>
<p>"Fuck him over Izuna," Madara says, pulling his brother closer by the hips. "So they can touch each other."</p>
<p>Tobirama shifts away from Hashirama, clearly intrigued. "I suppose you have adequate ideas, too." Tobirama removes Hashirama's pants for him, bending him over the younger Uchiha so that their crotches were level with each other's face.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is... hm," Izuna sounds, most of his body now hidden beneath Hashirama. He runs his hands along Hashirama's sides. "Nice cock!"</p>
<p>Laughter spills out from Hashirama's mouth while he braces himself on his hands so that he doesn't double over. "Izuna, <i>please,"</i> Tobirama says, an exasperated sigh passing his lips. <i>"The mood."</i></p>
<p>"But your brother has a nice cock, Tobirama!" Tobirama is trying to scowl as Izuna continues, but he can't fully suppress his amused smile.</p>
<p>"Tobirama," Madara's serious tone catches the younger Senju's attention. He closes his eyes, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Your brother has a nice cock, you know."</p>
<p>Tobirama can't help but laugh. "Don't team up on me!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I have a nice cock," Hashirama wheezes. "I don't do it on purpose."</p>
<p>"How can you make jokes like this? You are <i>literally</i> about to be fucked," Tobirama says, squeezing Hashirama's hips. "Both of you!"</p>
<p>"Can you hurry up then?" Hashirama asks, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm really - like, I'm pretty hard, and I want to be filled again. Ah - Izuna!" Hashirama bucks his hips down and a muffled yelp is elicited from Izuna.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Izuna coughs. "You were in cocksucking range, I couldn't help it."</p>
<p>Hashirama dips his head down to look at Izuna, his hair pooling around the Uchiha's erection. "It's okay, I would reciprocate if my hair wasn't... like this." Madara frowns, scooping all of Hashirama's hair into his hand and pulling it roughly to force his head up. "Hahh... Madara, sorry for looking away for two seconds. I see you." Hashirama's eyes land on Madara's crotch in front of him, his hardness evident in his pants. <i>"I see you."</i></p>
<p>"Anija, are you ready?" Tobirama tosses the bottle of lube on the futon next to Madara as he finishes smearing a sustainable amount onto his own length, and Hashirama hums a confirmation. Madara clumsily grabs the bottle with his eyes glued to Tobirama entering his older brother, looking away only to catch a glimpse of Hashirama's face while it contorts in satisfaction. Madara lets Hashirama's hair cascade onto his back, but stops any from getting between him and Izuna.</p>
<p>"What a view," Izuna says, fidgeting with the hem of Hashirama's shirt. "Makes me want to be stuffed like that."</p>
<p>Tobirama is bottomed out in Hashirama's ass by the time Madara has his cock freed from his pants. Madara wastes no more time, slicking the length of his erection with lube before pressing the head against Izuna's entrance. "Izuna," Madara rubs a thumb into Izuna's perineum, his other hand gripping his brother's thigh to make sure his legs are comfortably wrapped around his waist. "You're sure about this, right?"</p>
<p>"Put your cock in me, aniki." The grip Madara has on Izuna's thigh tightens involuntarily when he hears the demand and he begins to slide the tip in. "Mmn. Just like that, I want you to... aniki, it feels nice." Madara's breathing quickly becomes wrecked when hearing Izuna talk that way - he almost regrets being in a position where he can't see his little brother's face, but Hashirama makes up for it when he lifts a hand to pull Madara by the collar into a heated kiss. Hashirama moans into the kiss, pulling away abruptly.</p>
<p>"Izuna, if you keep doing that I won't last long at all," Hashirama says, his voice ragged. All Madara can see is Izuna's hands on Hashirama's hips while Tobirama ruts into him at a steady pace, but he can safely assume Izuna had been using his mouth.</p>
<p>Tobirama leans over Hashirama's back, catching his hair before it falls with his movements. "That wouldn't be a problem, anija. I'd love to see you come undone for me again." Tobirama's voice is low, and Madara has to restrain himself from reacting to it by thrusting in too quickly.</p>
<p>"Again?" Madara says, lifting a hand to Hashirama's chin. "Do you often let your little brother dominate you, Hashirama? I have to say I'm surprised. With all that wood, I thought you'd do the fucking." Hashirama huffs.</p>
<p>"How dare you," Hashirama pouts. "I was going to before you-mnn... Izuna... please... I'm..."</p>
<p>Izuna's hands disappear beneath Hashirama, and Madara can't help but wonder how his brother is focusing at all while he finally bottoms out inside of him. "Can you cum for us, Hashirama? I want you to make a mess on me," Izuna says, and Madara remains shocked by his filthy mouth. Hashirama moans, leaving Madara to assume Izuna is doing a lot down there.</p>
<p>"I... Madara," Hashirama pants, grabbing Madara's collar again to pull him closer. "Your, hahh... your brother is really good with his ha-aands." Madara leans in to kiss him, muffling the moans he releases while reaching peak. Tobirama pulls himself from Hashirama, letting the older Senju roll off of Izuna after his intense orgasm.</p>
<p>Madara's eyes are immediately transfixed to Izuna's face - Hashirama's load is... impressive. Izuna's mouth is open, but it looks like most of it didn't make it in. Madara grabs Izuna's waist and pulls him closer, grinding into him but not feeling confident enough in his brother's comfort to start thrusting. "Mmn... aniki..." Izuna looks up at Madara, wiping some of Hashirama's semen from his face where it landed uncomfortably close to his eye. "Keep waiting, I want... Tobirama to," he turns to the Senju in question. "Tobirama, cum on my face."</p>
<p>"Hahh... hot, Izuna," Tobirama's cock twitches in his hand as he starts pumping it to Izuna's request, dropping down to his knees so that he doesn't risk missing. "You're so pretty like this, you know. We should have... hahh... we should have done this sooner." Izuna's eyes narrow seductively while he licks his lips, his sharingan tomoe rotating languidly while he watches Tobirama's hands speed up.</p>
<p>Madara clutches Izuna's legs to his sides firmly while watching thick spurts of semen paint his brother's face, his impossibly hard cock throbbing while <i>something else</i> flares up in his chest. As soon as Tobirama slumps back in his postcoital state, Madara bends over to wrap his arms around Izuna's waist, pulling him in possessively before falling back so that Izuna sits in his lap. "Aniki?"</p>
<p>"Izuna, I..." Madara leans his forehead into Izuna's and meets his eyes with a passionate intensity. "You're perfect." He wipes Izuna's face down with one of his gloves, removing the garment and casting it to the side before locking lips with his brother. Izuna leans in, rocking his hips against Madara's cock and coiling his arms around to tug gently at his aniki's mane of hair.</p>
<p>Madara's hands grope Izuna's ass while he lifts him nearly off his cock, and Izuna moans into their kiss when he's impaled again. He breaks the kiss, panting. "Aniki... I need more."</p>
<p>Like the caring older brother he is, Madara thrusts into Izuna again. Hard. "Is this good for you?" Madara asks, his short breaths mingling with Izuna's.</p>
<p>"Here," Izuna pulls Madara's head back by his hair, his eye contact piercing. "Let me show you."</p>
<p>For a moment, Madara doesn't know what Izuna did. It's a jarring feeling to go from empty to full, completely skipping over thrusts or initial discomfort. When he moves though, he knows exactly what happened. "That's... hahh, Izuna." A genjutsu. Typically one used to reflect pain back on an enemy, now being terribly misused to reflect the feeling of Madara's cock back into him.</p>
<p>"It's good, right?" Izuna asks and Madara nods, a smirk pricking at his features.</p>
<p>"I can do that too, you know." Izuna doesn't break eye contact, clearly on-board with being put under the same technique.</p>
<p>The next time Madara lifts Izuna off his cock, they both feel <i>everything.</i> The downside is that there's absolutely no way for them to last long this way - but on the upside, Madara is able to quickly locate Izuna's prostate thanks to the mirrored touch. "Ah... aniki, that's- mn..." Izuna buries his face in the crook of Madara's neck while he thrusts in quick and shallow only for his head to be jerked back by the ponytail.</p>
<p>"Look... at me. Look at your aniki while you cum, Izuna." Madara presses his lips to Izuna's briefly, his eyes half-lidded in both lust and love. "Remember this."</p>
<p>Madara continues thrusting as the two reach orgasm, driving into Izuna's prostate repeatedly as the pleasure of it rips through them. "Ah..ani...ki..." Izuna's eyes almost shut as the intensity peaks, but he manages to not tear his eyes away from Madara's while his cum spatters them both. It's intense, intimate - absurdly hot.</p>
<p>Dispelling the genjutsu isn't quite as jarring as placing it, but it comes close. Madara has his cock embedded deeply into Izuna when they come down from their high. He slides his hands up Izuna's back to embrace him gently, finally ripping his eyes away only to plant light kisses along his jawline. "Sorry for getting carried away," Madara mumbles against Izuna's neck. "I shouldn't have cum inside on the first go." He feels Izuna's skin heat up under his face.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I..." Izuna shifts awkwardly, both of them wincing at the sensation. "As long as you help me clean it out." He tugs on Madara's hair, forcing him to look at his pout. "Since it's your fault, aniki! It's definitely not mine for being so sexy. Or for using a genjutsu."</p>
<p>"You have to tell me what that was," Tobirama says, alerting the Uchiha's to his presence laying directly next to them. Hashirama is clutching him from behind, fast asleep.</p>
<p>"I'll use it on you, how's that sound?" Izuna smirks.</p>
<p>"But what... what was it??"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama has awoken from his fuck-induced nap by the time Izuna and Madara return from the washroom, and Tobirama drags him off to take their turn cleaning up. Madara discards the messy comforter on Hashirama's futon and plops himself down with Izuna and They're eventually rejoined by the Senjus.</p><p>"So," Izuna says, very content in place between Hashirama and Madara. "A lot has happened the past few days."</p><p>"I fucked my brother," Madara states flatly before clearing his throat. "Sorry, just had to get that off my chest."</p><p>Tobirama sits up to peer at Madara across Hashirama and Izuna. "You say that like we didn't know...?"</p><p>Madara hums. "You also fucked your brother. Did you know?"</p><p>"Neither of you <i>fucked</i> your brothers," Hashirama sighs, his voice growing quiet. "You made love to them. It was sweet."</p><p>Izuna chuckles, shooting Hashirama a grin. "I don't know about you, but I feel <i>thoroughly</i> fucked. I loved it." Izuna huffs, an abrupt frown replacing his previous grin. "This really is just group-brotherfucking though, isn't it?"</p><p>"No," Tobirama says, crossing his arms with a peaked brow. "You literally fucked me. We are not brothers."</p><p>Madara smirks, propping himself up on his elbow to give Tobirama a knowing stare. "He fucked you?" Hashirama sighs again when Madara asks this with such a teasing cadence.</p><p>"Madara, you're the only one here who seems to see bottoming as emasculating." Hashirama looks past Izuna to meet Madara's eyes.</p><p>"Possibly, but that's okay. I doubt anyone here enjoys bottoming as much as me." Madara lets himself fall back onto the futon. "Before Izuna walked in on me yesterday I was getting off on the idea of both of you Senjus penetrating my ass at the same time. We should try that someday."</p><p>Izuna gapes. "You were getting off on <i>what?"</i></p><p>"Izuna walked in on you too?"</p><p>"Anyway," Madara sits up, looking down at Hashirama. "Sorry for cucking you when it was finally your turn to top." Hashirama chuckles.</p><p>"Oh that's fine, but I'm topping you later. Not up for debate."</p><p>"I wouldn't have debated."</p><p>"Just so you know, Madara," Izuna says, wincing as he goes to sit up before falling back onto the pillow. Hashirama grabs him, pulling him into a hug. "You didn't miss much, that was our second time doing anything with each other. Unless the handjob I gave Hashirama the other day counts."</p><p>"You - wait what?" Tobirama asks, his eyebrows knitting together as he gazed at Izuna. "Fill me in?"</p><p>"Like five days ago, I think? A few days before our threesome. I walked in on Hashirama jacking off while wearing your fur hood thingy, you might remember me returning it to you." Hashirama buries his face into Izuna's back, but doesn't protest the honesty. "I gave him a hand while I was there. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."</p><p>"Wait, did you just walk into his house?" Tobirama asks, and Hashirama freezes.</p><p>"Izuna... you broke into my house!"</p><p>"It wasn't like that! I was worried because you weren't answering the door, and it was unlocked, so I went in to check!!" Izuna's contented when he feels Hashirama relax against him.</p><p>"Damn, you didn't notice him?" Madara asks. "I noticed him coming quick enough to cover up, at least."</p><p>Hashirama shrugs "You live with him, so you have reason to expect he will spontaneously show up."</p><p>"Aniki, does this mean you'll fuck me at home sometimes? If we're both horny."</p><p>"Izuna, I know you can't get off more than once a day, but if you keep talking like that I'm gonna be hard again," Hashirama says, frowning against Izuna's hair. "So don't, please."</p><p>Madara deadpans. "Got wood?" Tobirama splutters while Hashirama buries his face deeper in Izuna's hair. Madara ignores the two Senjus, leaning over to rub his thumb over Izuna's cheekbone. His remaining glove has been discarded, along with his soiled robe. "Izuna, nothing matters more to me than your comfort - or your happiness. If being fucked by your aniki brings you any joy, I'm more than willing."</p><p>Izuna blushes at the sentiment, tugging Madara down by the arm so that he can speak lowly. "Hashirama wasn't kidding." Izuna grins while Hashirama's grip tightens around his waist, pulling him impossibly close. "He's hard."</p><p>"Really?" Madara straightens his back, peering down at where Hashirama has his face nestled into Izuna's hair. "That fast? How is that possible?"</p><p>"It's as you said," Tobirama says, patting Hashirama on the shoulder. "Anija has wood." Tobirama stifles a laugh at his own words. "I mean, seriously, it's the wood. It makes him like this during the spring."</p><p>Hashirama tears his head up from Izuna and gives Tobirama a strained pout. <i>"Please,</i> Tobirama. It's embarrassing."</p><p>Izuna shifts deliberately into Hashirama's erection. "It's hilarious, actually. But it's kinda hot. You're in <i>heat."</i> Izuna chuckles while Hashirama rolls his hips unconsciously in search of friction. "And Tobirama called <i>me</i> a dog."</p><p>Madara makes a disgruntled noise as he levels his eyes with Tobirama. "Why did you call my brother a dog? You're the one who wears fur."</p><p>"It's snow rabbit fur..."</p><p>"It's a lot," Madara tilts his head. "How many rabbits?"</p><p>"I don't know, it was a gift from my mother." Tobirama frowns. "What genjutsu did you and Izuna use?"</p><p>Madara shifts up onto his knees, turning away from Tobirama. "Hashirama, let me suck your dick."</p><p><i>"Really?"</i> Tobirama huffs.</p><p>Izuna pulls away from Hashirama's grip, grimacing as he sits up. "Me too. Tobirama, can you hold him?" Tobirama sighs, picking up his stunned brother and pulling him into his lap, back-to-chest.</p><p>"It's so hard to believe I haven't been dreaming for the past week," Hashirama says, his erection freed by his childhood best friend. "You know, Madara. When we were kids... and you told me that you didn't like boys, I believed you." Madara is nosing Hashirama's cock while he says this.</p><p>"I..." Madara's eyes meet Hashirama's intensely. "I had feelings for you. I didn't want you to know, so I lied." Hashirama smiles fondly.</p><p>"Did those feelings go away?" Madara snaps his eyes away from Hashirama's and on to the hardness in front of him, somehow feeling too bashful to admit it while holding eye contact.</p><p>"No. They never faded, not for a second on the battlefield. So..." Madara furrows his brows, giving the head of Hashirama's cock a languid lick. "So when I saw <i>those</i> marks on Izuna's neck and he said it was you... I felt..."</p><p>"Hmm?" Tobirama peers out from behind his brother, an eyebrow peaked. "I did that - I mean, the marks were me. Not anija."</p><p>Izuna titters nervously, climbing over Hashirama's thigh to intrude on his aniki's personal space. "I was half asleep, and... it was a threesome, anyway, so aniki's feelings stand." He dips his head below Madara's, cupping Hashirama's balls and rolling them in his hand.</p><p>"So let me get this straight," Tobirama says, his arms fully wrapping around Hashirama's waist while he rests his chin on his shoulder. "Anija had feelings for me, I had feelings for Izuna, Izuna had feelings for anija and... so did Madara? Both of you?"</p><p>Izuna peers up at Tobirama. "No. I mostly had feelings for you, Tobirama." He smiles. "No point in worrying about the details, though."</p><p>"Wait, you reciprocated? For how long?"</p><p>"Aniki used to berate me for it... when we were enemies. You hypocrite, aniki!"</p><p>Madara isn't paying attention to Izuna when he says this, too busy focusing on Hashirama's length sliding into his mouth.</p><p>Hashirama hums in satisfaction, threading his fingers gently into Madara's hair. "That's... hahh, nice. You're all so sweet, aren't you?" Tobirama pecks him on the cheek.</p><p>"You like this, anija?"</p><p>"Mhm... very much."</p><p>With both of the Uchiha brothers licking and sucking on his cock, Hashirama doesn't last long. Madara insists on keeping his lips wrapped tightly around Hashirama while he finishes, swallowing thickly before pulling off.</p><p>"Wow, aniki. You really like him, don't you?" Izuna pokes Madara's cheek. Madara sticks his tongue out while he carefully tucks Hashirama's limp noodle schlong back into his pants.</p><p>"Anyway. Izuna, you were telling me what I missed?" Madara rests his head in Hashirama's lap, smiling at his brother.</p><p>"Well after the Hashirama Handjob incident, there was like... soup, and then a threesome."</p><p>"Soup?"</p><p>"Yeah, and a threesome."</p><p>"He means the soup I... wait, was anija upset because of the handjob?"</p><p>"He was upset because I tried to coerce him into a threesome!" Izuna giggles, looking up at Hashirama whose eyes are still glazed over from his recent orgasm. "He kept shutting me down because he thought you would hate him."</p><p>"I still don't understand the soup," Madara glances up at Hashirama. "But no matter. How did the threesome go?"</p><p>"Tobirama topped Hashirama and I topped Tobirama," Izuna states bluntly, smiling at his brother.</p><p>Madara blinks. "At the same time?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So it was like some kind of idiot-sandwich."</p><p>Tobirama frowns. "Fuck you."</p><p>"I'll let you," Madara says, staring up at Tobirama. "If you behave."</p><p>"If I behave, can you tell me what genjutsu you used?"</p><p>"If you behave, I'll use it on you. You'll like it."</p><p>"But I don't even know what it is!"</p><p>"You'll <i>love</i> it!" Izuna joins, sitting up onto his knees. "Don't worry, I'll let you study my optic nerves or whatever. For science."</p><p>"Madara," Hashirama says, outstretching his arms. "I request that you hug me. It's urgent."</p><p>Madara joins the hug pile, straddling Hashirama's lap in the process.</p><p>"Tobirama," Izuna tilts his head to look at Tobirama in the pile. "You have to teach me how to cook more things. In exchange for the scientific research."</p><p>Tobirama squirms, attempting to get out of the hug pile. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, really, but I'm actually..." His face reddens, and Izuna smirks.</p><p>"Tobirama, did you get turned on from watching us play with your brother's cock?" Izuna teases, shifting closer. Hashirama and Madara allow him to exit the hug pile, revealing a tent in his pants that confirms Izuna's suspicion.</p><p>"It's difficult not to... with him in my lap like that, and you two... you know, you're really..." Izuna spares Tobirama from having to go into detail by pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>"Is it a Senju thing to be horny all the time, or what?" Izuna asks as he pulls away, leaning his forehead against Tobirama's.</p><p>"I am not horny 'all the time,' you're the odd one for not getting turned on by that!"</p><p>"Um, aniki didn't either. You're actually the only one with an erection right now, so check-mate, Senju."</p><p>"Are you going to do something about it, or are you just going to keep teasing me?" Izuna ducks down to tug on Tobirama's waistband as a wordless answer.</p><p>"So Hashirama's actually the one who let me know you had feelings for me," Izuna says, gripping Tobirama's hardened length. "How long did he know?"</p><p>Tobirama starts to reply only to be cut off by Izuna's tongue darting across the head of his cock, and he takes a moment to regain himself.  "A... couple of months, I guess?"</p><p>"I've known for <i>years,"</i> Hashirama interjects, rocking a sleepy Madara in his arms while winding a tuft of his thick mane around a finger. He's facing away from them, but listening intently. "If I had known it could lead to this, I would have ratted you out way sooner."</p><p>"Tobirama..." Izuna strokes him lazily, locking his eyes in a dreamlike gaze. "I mean this... I love you, okay?"</p><p>"Mmn," Tobirama cups Izuna's face. "Can you... hahh." Tobirama's face lights up, no doubt ashamed of whatever he had been about to request. "Nevermind."</p><p>"No, go on!" Izuna smiles reassuringly, thumbing a bead of precum and spreading it downwards.</p><p>Tobirama looks away, his blush darkening. "It's just... I want to see the uh... your. You know."</p><p>Izuna squints, tilting his head. "My...? My um, my body? Do you want me to get undressed?"</p><p>"That's not it," Tobirama scrunches his face, willing down his embarrassment. "Your eyes."</p><p>"My eyes...? But you can see my... <i>oh."</i> Izuna can't help the playful grin that spreads across his face when he understands. "Of all people, I did not expect <i>you</i> to have a sharingan fetish."</p><p>"Really?" Madara asks, staring at them from over Hashirama's shoulder, visibly tired yet still amused. "I thought it was obvious. It's probably a trust thing for them, since they've been raised to fear it."</p><p>Hashirama shifts Madara in his lap. "You're including me in that? Are you implying I have a sharingan fetish, too?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Hashirama doesn't protest.</p><p>"Izun..ah.. I don't know what you're doing, but it feels... nice...?" Tobirama says, tugging on Izuna's hair while he traces some sort of pattern up Tobirama's shaft with his tongue. Izuna presses a kiss against it, a bashful smile playing on his lips as he stares up at Tobirama.</p><p>"Tobira-ma... twenty-five strokes, the kanji." Izuna waits for Tobirama to meet his eyes before allowing his sharingan to spin to life, savoring the feeling of Tobirama's cock twitching against his palm.</p><p>Tobirama's fingers curl against Izuna's scalp involuntarily as Izuna's lips encase the head of his cock, not breaking eye contact while he does it. Tobirama's heart pounds while he watches the tomoe spin in Izuna's eyes, the wet heat of his mouth sending waves of pleasure through Tobirama's length as Izuna slides onto it. "You're so... perfect," Tobirama's breath stutters, Izuna stalling his hips to stop him from bucking into his mouth.</p><p>"He is," Madara says, fondness apparent in his voice. "Be grateful."</p><p>Tobirama's head lulls to the side. "I am." Izuna drags his tongue across Tobirama's length as he pulls his head up from his cock, kissing the tip before bringing his hands in to palm over it.</p><p>"Tobirama... can you cum on my face again?" Tobirama doesn't need to answer, his repressed moan sufficing as Izuna opens his mouth, bringing him over the edge with deft strokes. Tobirama doesn't cum as much as the first time, but the shots still make a mess of Izuna's face while Tobirama revels in pure bliss.</p><p>Madara sighs. "You better wash your face before sleeping." Izuna smiles, swallowing the semen that landed on his tongue.</p><p>"I will, aniki." Tobirama is still gazing into Izuna's eyes as his sharingan fades out, his gaze feeling a great deal warmer when the red pattern dissipates.</p><p>Hashirama falls back, pulling Madara over him like a blanket as he cranes his head to look at Izuna and Tobirama. "You both left your soup." Madara lifts himself off Hashirama, rolling to the side and sitting lazily with his head propped up on his fist.</p><p>"What's all this talk about soup...?"</p><p>"Is it still good? We made it a couple days ago." Tobirama tucks his spent dick back into his pants as he speaks.</p><p>"I kept it well," Hashirama says, sitting up onto his knees. "You can heat it on the stove. Now is probably your last chance, though. To finish your soup."</p><p>So Izuna slinks away to wash his face while Tobirama reheats the soup. When he returns, the soup has been divided evenly into four bowls on a low table, the Senjus seated on one side with Madara on the other.</p><p>"We really made too much soup," Tobirama admits, handing Izuna a bowl while he takes a seat on the tatami mat next to Madara.</p><p>"Hashirama didn't have trouble finishing his," Izuna says, taking in a mouthful.</p><p>"I just... really like mushrooms?"</p><p>"I'm sure you do," Madara crudely lifts one out of his bowl between his thumb and forefinger. "Because they're... phallic."</p><p>"Please, I <i>eat</i> these," Tobirama says, scowling.</p><p>Madara flicks the mushroom across the table at Tobirama, watching disdainfully as it bounces of the younger Senju's cheek. "You ate my phallus, too."</p><p>Hashirama suppresses a laugh with his hand. "Can I eat your phallus, Madara?"</p><p>
  <i>"Anija."</i>
</p><p>"Later, sure."</p><p>Izuna clears his throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "So, as for the public eye. Tobirama and me, Hashirama and aniki? Right?"</p><p>Madara hums. "That'll do, the history books will be pleased by it."</p><p>"I kind of want kids," Hashirama admits, thumbing the rim of his bowl.</p><p>"We'll figure something out for that. I wouldn't be opposed to a surrogate," Madara says, then glances at the others. "Are you?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"I'm not ready for a child-" Izuna scrunches his face up. "Then again, it's uh... you and aniki's, so I don't need to be. Heh."</p><p>"I didn't mean immediately, anyway."</p><p>"Hey, Izuna," Tobirama says, a tentative gaze landing on the young Uchiha.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What's the genjutsu you used with Madara?"</p><p>Izuna coughs. "You'll understand when you're a little older."</p><p>
  <i>"Please."</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Comments are the only motivator for me to edit and post my drafts, and I'm still new to writing NSFW stuff so I could use feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>